


Seeking Delight

by quicksylver28



Series: Little Black Dress - Works in Sentinel Fandom [4]
Category: Gundam Wing, The Sentinel
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, mentions of non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero settle into their lives in Sanq leading up to Zechs' coronation while learning more about their new abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/Ziela_Hime/media/RT-2016-LBD-2-A_zps3yf8vazi.gif.html)

....................................................................

"Oh God Zechs, they're being adorable. " Wufei groaned into his coffee cup, squinting across the breakfast table, "Make them stop."

Zechs hummed, shaking out his 'made from actual paper' newspaper that was delivered to the house every morning. Without missing a beat or looking up from the paper, he took a sip of tea from the delicate bone china teacup. "You heard the man, no kissy face at the table."

He glanced up from the news and looked at them over the frames of his reading glasses. "And no lap sitting either." he added with a quick grin.

Duo snorted from his perch on Heero's lap as he pulled away from an exceptionally great kiss. Tossing a couple of slices of toast unto his plate, he quickly filched an ornate sterling silver butter knife from a nearby place setting and snagged the jar of raspberry compote, smearing a generous amount of sweet jam over the crusty bread. Taking a bite of it, he nodded in approval and handed the toast to Heero who sniffed it before taking a careful bite. Joy and satisfaction drifted across the bond and Duo preened inwardly as Heero took another and more enthusiastic bite. 

Popping a grape into his mouth, Duo made a face at the others. "What's the big deal Wu-bear? Wasn't just last night that you lectured us for a full hour about Sense balancing and grounding rituals? You know that Heero grounds himself on touch and taste… hence the sitting and the kissing. I'm just doing my best to keep my Hee-chan at his level best. Isn't that right babe?"

He turns to Heero with a smiling, pursing his lips when Heero just grunts and continues eating. Duo pushed down a wisp of irritation at the sound. Ever since their epic rescue of Heero in the role of Sleeping Beauty from the dastardly clutches the Pink Menace herself Relena Peacecraft and the bugfuck nuts version of Quatre, whacked out on Ephyon flavoured, cybernetic neural implants, Heero had been retreating more and more behind his war persona, Pilot 01 the Perfect Soldier. 

The glares, the grunts, the utter stillness and coldness in those blue eyes, the way the bond dipped and ebbed only made Duo wish harder that he could go back in time and dropkick Dr. J's ass straight into the fucking sun. He's mollified somewhat when Heero brings an arm up and pulls Duo closer to him, snuggling against his sentinel's side with a soft smile. 

Zechs turned another page, giving the paper another shake. "He has a point dear."

"That's not the issue." Wufei rolls his eyes with a frown, waving away the server as they try to top up his coffee. "There shall be no public displays of affection at the breakfast table. It's inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Who pissed in your coffee this morning? Wu… I'm not giving him a lap dance or anything. I'm grounding my sentinel using the methods you taught me. What's wrong with that?"

"Another valid point dear." Zechs ventured, glancing between the two pilots. He flinched slightly as Wufei's scowled, muttering "Whose side are you on anyway?" in L5 Cantonese. 

Wufei leaned forward to put his elbows on the table, pressing his forefingers to his lips as if he was about to start lecturing. He subtly nodded his head to the seat on the other side of Zechs where little Ilora Marquese sat with a plates of fresh waffles and cream, completely oblivious to the conversations going on around her. 

"Such blatant displays of lust should be kept in the bedroom and not in public places where impressionable minds can be corrupted by them. Isn't that right Zechs? "

Zechs lay the paper in his lap with a put upon huff and a dry look. "Good God man… think of the children." 

Wufei bristled at the blatant sarcasm. "You are not helping Marquese… this is YOUR daughter that's being affected here. "

Zechs' eyes narrow in irritation, "So it's MY daughter all of a sudden Chang?"

Duo felt his hackles rise. "Blatant display of lust? Are you kidding me? Well excuse you me Professor Chang…" Duo hissed through clenched teeth, "... but who died and made you King of Sanq, no offence Zechs, but whoever they were they need to tell you to unclench so that they can remove the gigantic stick up your nethers because you are surely going through withdrawal from having not Zechs' gigantic stick wedged up in there."

"MAXWELL!" Wufei snarled and slammed his hands against the table, making the delicate crockery jump and clatter, startling everyone at the table as he jumped to his feet, sending his chair tumbling behind him. 

"Wufei" Zechs threw the scrunched up newspapers unto his breakfast, half standing as he reached out for his sentinel.

Duo tensed, preparing himself for… well, whatever clusterfuck this was shaping up into. He clenched is hand around the small silver butter knife that he had no recollection of palming and braced for impact.

"URASAI" Heero's shout had them freezing in place, the ice cold of his fury chilling the normally warm and sunny room. Duo shivered in the wake of coldness that skittered across the bond, lamenting at how rigid Heero held himself now after he'd put so much effort into getting him to a good place this morning. Some rigorous morning sex and tai chi in the gardens at dawn had done wonders for making the Japanese man loosen up. Now all of that seemed lost in the face of the Perfect Soldier. 

Cold blue eyes pinned each of them in turn with a freezing glare before nodding to the only other person sitting at the table. Duo flushed with guilt and shame as he took in Ilora's pale trembling face and wide frightened eyes, shining with unshed tears. Zechs made a wounded sound as a tear finally slipped down her gossamer cheek, scooping her up into his arms and out of the room within seconds. Wufei gave a pained moan, slumping into Zechs' chair, letting his head fall heavily into his hands, cursing himself in Chinese as his shoulders shook.

Duo blinked back the stinging in his eyes, dropping the small silver blade unto the table like a hot potato, turning in place and tucking his heated face into Heero's neck. His fine trembling turned into tremors as Heero's arms came up and pulled Duo gently closer to his bulkier frame. He brought his arms up to wrap and around Heero's neck. He felt sick with shame, letting his emotions get the better of him as he jumped into an argument with Wufei feet first just like he always did in the war. 

This time he'd played a part in hurting a little girl who he'd come to adore in the short weeks he'd known her. Not only had they scared her with their argument, they'd also let a latent guide bear the brunt of their emotions, albeit unthinkingly, but that didn't excuse them one bit. If it hadn't been for Heero, who knows what might have happened if the emotions had run any higher.

"05" Heero's voice was flat and brokered no argument. "SitRep"

Wufei ran trembling fingers through his wild curly hair. "I… we…. " he sighed heavily, slumping back into the chair. His eyes were red but there were no tear tracks on his face. "We must leave for the Palace soon."

Duo twisted around to sputter at Wufei. "But… but… it's hardly been a month yet. It's too soon."

The Chinese man sighed, "Tell that to Sanqian Parliament. With Relena stepping down so abruptly, we were lucky to even get this grace period. I'm pretty sure they expected Zechs to stay at the palace for it though. They are chomping at the bit for him to return and start taking charge of the many projects and rulings that Relena's abdication left hanging in the balance. It's been… stressful to say the least. We've been arguing more and more… about Ilora, our S/G bond, leaving the lives we've built together."

"But you couldn't stay there…" Duo bit his lip. "… that place felt… dark."

Chang nodded. "It's not like we could have told the government that though. We've had all of the furniture from the bedrooms and common areas that Relena, Noin and Quatre frequented so that should get rid of most of the negative impressions they've laid down over the years. The rest of the palace has been scrubbed from foundation to roof as per our specific instructions. We even had them do a holistic cleansing with burnt sage and everything. We told them that it was an L5 tradition and they fell over themselves to get it done." he chuckled mirthlessly.

"It's just that…. He never wanted to come back to this." he ran a weary hand down his face, "… he left Milliardo Peacecraft behind a long time ago. Left that life behind, that legacy. Relena was supposed to be a bright and shining hope for Sanq… She was supposed to be the one to bear the crown. All he wants to be is Zechs Marquese. We just want them to leave us alone." 

"But they won't…" Duo murmured.

"No… they won't" Wufei agreed.

"Who says he has to go back?" Heero's voice is almost a whisper. Duo touches his cheek gently.

"To the Palace…?" he pushes. Heero shakes his head, leaning into Duo's touch.

"No… back to being the Peacecraft." 

Wufei frowns. "Surely the government would prefer…"

"Hn" Heero grunted, "The government doesn't rule Sanq. That's Marquese's job. They asked him to take it, it's up to them to take what he dishes out."

Duo nods sagely "Yeah, he ain't Relena and he ain't the late Papa Peacecraft reborn. Parliament is just gonna have to suck it up and deal. And who says that you guys have to spend ALL your time at that pink monstrosity, I'm sure that previous Sanq royals have held court in various other residences. It's not a black or white thing Fei. Besides, since when have we gundam pilots ever played by the rules others have set down for us ... right?"

"Right." Wufei gives Duo a weak smile. He flushes and ducks his head. "Maxwell… about before… I was angry and I took my anger out on you unfairly. It was just like during the war when I often mocked and disrespected you before I truly got to know you. It has been frightfully too easy to fall back into that mindset, even with everything we've been through since then. For this… I am truly sorry Duo."

Duo slumped against Heero with a shy grin. "It's cool dude. We all make mistakes."

The Chinese man nodded gratefully, turning dark brown eyes to Heero. "Yuy… please forgive me. I have hurt your guide and in doing so, I have hurt you too."

Heero nodded, his arms tightening around Duo. "Forgiven."

Bowing deeply to them both, Wufei left, no doubt searching for his Guide and their daughter.

Duo let out a gusty sigh, nuzzling Heero's temple as he brought his hand up to play with the hair at Heero's neck. Pressing a kiss to his temple he kept playing with his sentinel's dark brown locks as the Japanese man slowly relaxed by degrees beneath him. Granted, he wasn't as relaxed as he'd been earlier but Duo still counted it as a win when the bond between them lost the taut feeling and contentment drifted along it from Heero. The wing pilot tilted his face up, catching Duo's lips in a series of soft nipping kisses that soon deepened into a hot wet exploration.

Breathless and a little dazed, Duo eventually pulled back, running his fingertips over Heero's swollen bottom lip. "What do you need Sentinel?"

Heero glanced away, giving the question some thought and Duo couldn't help but let a small thrill of pride zip through him. It had taken him weeks to get Heero to stop acting like he was reporting to a commander and actually take the time to consider what is was that he truly wanted. Not only to make up his own mind but to properly verbalize his wants and needs in full thought out sentences. It usually took a few minutes but Duo was never happier to wait on anything else in his whole life.

Heero blinked and turned back to Duo, his blue eyes clear and a little bashful. "I… would like … Tai Chi in the Garden?" 

Duo nodded carefully "You want to do some katas in the garden? Ok… we can do that."

Heero bit his lip and his pale cheeks coloured. "… still hungry though."

Duo smiled brightly, pecking a kiss on Heero's heated cheek. "We can definitely do that."

Grabbing a thick white napkin from the table, he deposited some slices of toast, the small jar of raspberry compote, the small silver knife, a few grapes, some strawberries and a pear into a small pile, tying the edges in a loose knot. Cradling the bundle in the crook of his elbow, he grasped Heero's hand and pulled him out through the French doors into the bright sunlight. Soon enough they were sitting on the grass in a small shaded grove , legs tangled together as they feasted on rich fruit and crunchy toast. They didn't speak, letting their emotions flutter to and fro across their still growing bond. 

Duo stretched lazily like a cat, laying back against the sweet smelling grass and let his empathic senses stretch out over the property. The gardener, a friendly old man with a sun weathered face was working one some rose bushes on the far side of the estate. His teen aged grandson and occasional helper was sleeping somewhere nearby, no doubt hiding in some bushes of up a tree so his grandfather wouldn't find him. Most of the servants were in the kitchen with the butler, Helmsworth, down in the cellar, no doubt choosing a suitable wine for their next meal. Ilora's presence was sweet with sleep and contentment, the jarring feelings of fear and sadness almost completely faded away.

Wufei and Zechs were somewhere outside of Ilora's room and Duo chuckled. At Heero's curious look he explained. "Zechs and Wu-chan are getting hot and heavy in the hallway. I guess they made up They better get somewhere before they scandalize some poor chamber maid with their hot monkey sex."

Heero chuckled, tilting his head the way he did when listening to something far off. "Wufei said not to be a nosey nelly and to stop calling him Wu-chan."

Duo barked a laugh. "A nosey nelly? Did he really say that?"

"Word for word" Heero murmured as he ghosted his hand under Duo's shirt and pressed the his palm against the skin just above the waist of his jeans. Like some Pavlovian response whenever Heero put his hands on him with intent, blood rushed to Duo's groin, leaving him light-headed. 

"Hi" he breathed, eyes bright as Heero dipped in for a deep searching kiss. Heero hooked a leg between Duo's own and smiled down at him.

"Hi yourself." he nipped along the underside of Duo's jaw. "I want to taste you."

Duo trembled despite the warm dappled sunlight through the leaves. He was sure if there was anyone that could make any person on earth or in the colonies cum a little in their pants it was surely Heero Fucking Yuy.

"You're a goddamn menace Yuy." he gasped as Heero's tongue licked a path down his neck. "What if someone catches us?"

Heero pulled on Duo's wrists, placing them above his head with one hand while the other lifted his shirt to lick at his chest. Duo squirmed on the soft sweet grass, gasping as his lover sucked on a hardened nipple. With one last firm look and a tug on his wrists to make him stay put, Heero scooted down Duo's body, kissing and sucking on his guide's salty skin. Duo bit back a moan, biting into the cloth of his shirt to muffle the noise as Heero ran his teeth over the sensitive skin just above Duo's groin. 

With a tug on his jeans, he lifted his hips as Heero made quick work on his pants, undies and sandals in one smooth pull, leaving him bare, his cock painfully hard and weeping precum unto his belly. Strong calloused hands gripped the backs of his knees, spreading his legs wide, giving his sentinel a full unobstructed view of his twitching cock and his hole, puffed pink and still loose from their early morning frolic.

Duo struggled to breathe deeply as his Sentinel continued to stare at him with an intensity that made his skin heat, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck and chest. He trembled and squirmed under Heero's unrelenting gaze, whining into his shirt as his legs trembled from being held, spread open like that. With a surprised shout he arched his hips off the grass when Heero licked a long swipe from his balls to the slit at the tip of his cock's engorged head.

"Sweet Christ Jesus" Duo gasped, his blood burning in his veins as a spurt of pre-come lashed across his belly. "Heero please"

Whatever he meant to say was blitzed from his mind when Heero swallowed his cock whole, punching his breath from his lungs as the japanese man bobbed and dipped and sucked, ruthlessly trying to suck Duo's brains out through his dick. Duo keened into the flesh of his arm as his body shuddered and shook at the onslaught. 

Sparks exploded and burned across Duo's vision as the hot wet sucking heat of Heero's mouth became his entire universe. Tears dripped from his eyes into his hairline as his body arched, hips lifting off the grass as he came with an obscene moan that seemed ripped from the deepest part of him. His eyes rolled back in his head as the feeling of Heero swallowing against the sensitive head of his cock sent white flowers blooming across his sight. 

Heero's mouth popped off his dick with a slick pop and he sat back, licking his pink and slick swollen lips as if savouring every last taste of his guide. Duo made a helpless noise and slumped against the grass.

"goddamn fucking menace." he muttered, trying to calm his racing heart.

Hooking Duo's legs around him, one over his shoulder, the other around his waist, Heero leaned over for a kiss. He'd freed his own cock from his pants and the hot fleshed seared at the skin of Duo's perineum. Two fingers deftly found their way into Duo's ass and he grunted, squeezing down on the intrusion. Heero shuddered and pressed in another finger.

"I want to come in you." he kissed the inside of Duo's thigh, nipping gently at the creamy flesh. He licked along a scar Duo had gotten during the war and kissed it, his fingers working Duo open steadily. "Lube?"

Duo bit his lip. "Uh…."

Heero froze. "But you always carry lube. I've seen you pull a tube out of that damned braid of yours during a mission once."

"I thought that after this morning…" Duo shrugged sheepishly, "… and hey… that lube ended up saving our lives that day thank you very much."

Heero looked stumped. He glanced around them, eyes settling on the almost empty jar of compote. Duo followed his gaze.

"Uh Uh No way. Raspberries have those little seeds and shit. Ain't no way that's going up my ass Yuy."

Heero tilted his head, glancing away and then blushed as he hung his head. 

"Zechs says that the compote is always strained for Ilora's sake."

Duo gaped for few seconds, then blushed bright red. "Oh for fuck's sake." he face palmed. "Kill me now."

Heero chuckled, curling his fingers within Duo and making him gasp and arch his back.

"For fucking's sake is correct." Heero growled, pulling his fingers out and pulling a mewl from Duo. He grabbed the compote and slathered it on his cock, pressing the tip against Duo's hole with an impatient growl. The head popped in with a slurp and Duo moaned, arching into the intrusion as Heero bottomed out within him.

"Oh god. So fucking perfect." Duo gasped out as Heero set up a steady pace that had his balls slapping against Duo's ass with every thrust. 

Duo felt his insides trying to cling to his lover's cock, arching his hips up and clamping down every time Heero pulled away. The aching need and hunger he felt for Heero spun along the bond like a quickening, their breathing ragged as they pushed each other to that knife's edge. Heero hooked Duo's other leg over his shoulder, bending the braided man almost double as he braced himself, changed angle and began thrusting again, hitting Duo's prostate with deadly precision.

Words lost all meaning to Duo, whatever he may or may not have been mumbling/ crying out as Heero's thick cock drilled him, ceased having all meaning. All he could do was cling to his lover as Heero's thrusts went deeper, his hips snapping forward brutally. Duo could only gaze up, panting as he watched the muscles in Heero's arms and chest ripples and strain, sweat beading off his skin. 

There was a look of concentration of Heero's face that was reminiscent of how he looked on the battlefield. That intensity that both humbled and exhilarated Duo now that it was centered solely on him. His orgasm surprised him and he surrendered to it, sinking into his bond with his sentinel. Heero was all light and colour in the darkness, his thrusts, once steady but now desperate and needy sparked across his mind scape. Heero's orgasm was a solar flare, bright and hot, burning along Duo's nerves, consuming everything it touched.

When Duo eventually blinked back into the real world, his legs were wrapped around Heero's waist, his lover still half hard inside of him as he kissed and sucked on the skin along Duo's neck and jawline. Duo squirmed, his ass clamping down on his lover's thick flesh. He can feel the heat of Heero's cum pooled deep inside and he trembles, digging his heels into Heero's butt as he starts to pull out.

"Stay" he begs, locking his thighs and clenching his ass. Heero hisses and snaps his hips back in with a grunt.

"We can't stay here Duo…" he groans softly. "… The gardener's coming."

They both groan as Heero's pulls free, Duo whining in his throat at how empty he feels. It takes them precious seconds to wriggle into their clothes but soon they are standing on slightly unsteady feet. Duo grabs up the remains of breakfast and they the stealth ingrained in them from their pilot days to avoid the gardener and most of the house staff to make it to their rooms, falling unto the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter. 

Seconds later they're naked once again. Duo dips into a nearby drawer and pulls out a full tube of lubricant.

"Hey, at least our junk won't smell like pie anymore."

Heero laughs and pulls him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Olly Olly Oxen Free"

The vaulted ceilings of the hall of ancestors echo Duo's shout, the dust mites shaken off the ornate carved molding, floating and flying in the beams of sunlight streaming through the large picture windows of the le Chateau de Coeur de la Foudre- the principal residency of the Royal Family of Sanq. 

The walls were covered in large and heavy paintings of Peacecraft pappies and great great grand pappies, the depth and vibrant colours of the oil paint brush strokes curving and caressing the heavy silk dresses, velvet suit coats, the delicate strings of pearls and the flashing edges of half drawn swords.

It was an effort to keep his steps noisy, the years of training as a gundam pilot making his footfall and his breathing naturally silent. He makes a show of peeking behind the heavy frames and lifting the face plates of the standing suits of armor, looking down into the dark hollows within. A soft childish giggle echoes down the hall and he grins impishly, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling softly, making a pretense of wandering the hall in confusion.

He pulls a napkin wrapped parcel out of his pocket and stands in the window light as he unwraps it, revealing several small pastries, still hot and fresh from the kitchen. He takes a deep whiff of the treat and groans out loud.

"If only I had someone to share Cook's yummy black currant tarts with… Too bad Princess Ilora isn't around." he heaves a great sigh "… oh well. I guess I will just have to eat these delicious treats all by myself!"

A faint "aww noooooo" came from below a draped table further down the hall and a head framed by golden curls soon popped into view. Within minutes the tarts were consumed, fresh juicy black currant preserve staining fingers and smiling cheeks as they sat upon the plush carpet in a pool of warm sunlight.

Duo grinned at the giggling girl, sitting in her exquisite party dress scrunched up beneath her, her bejeweled dress shoes scuffed and dirty from crawling under tables and into cupboards. Her curls were wild and several had escaped her diamante clips and bounced freely around her heart shaped face.

He'd long since abandoned his formal jacket somewhere among the numerous garden party chairs, the tight and itchy bow tie tucked into his pocket within an hour of Zechs' butler Helmsworth tying it for him. The dress shoes were buffed to a shine and squeezed his little toe like a fucking vice but he'd promised a stressed out Wufei that he would be on best behaviour today. And that meant no sneaking around in rolled up shirt sleeves and socks.

It's just a small garden party they said. An informal welcome for the new crown regent they said. Just a few specially invited guests, a little nosh, a little wine. A small mix and mingle. Duo snorted. Yeah right. The immaculately manicured royal gardens had been resplendent in the bright summer sun. The cultured flora seemed to burst into a riot of colour amidst the starched white linens, the ornate gilded garden chairs and the exquisite and really expensive looking gold and crustal stemware that seemed to want to break if you even looked just so at them.

Sanq hoi pilloi floated around the gardens, sipping on sparkling champagne, nibbling on all manner of spectacular confections sent out from the kitchens in wave after wave of sharply dressed servers. A five piece string quartet provided beautiful musical ambiance that no one seemed to pay attention to and wasn't that a damn shame. And in the middle of this extravagant and complicated dance of social graces and political puppetry, Zechs held court. 

Tall and shining like the Sanq kings of old, the former Tallgeese pilot towered at least a head above everyone else in his white and blue suit and cascade of blonde hair. Ever the diplomat, he greeted his guests warmly, listening intently where he should, laughing in the appropriate places, shunting off the more forward advances, both political and sexual, toward his personal assistant to be noted and dealt with. He was the sun and all others fell dim in comparison.

At his side Wufei stood, a cool and solitary moon to Zechs' sun. His dark hair slicked back into a strict bun, the embroidered white of his formal robes brilliant against his dark olive skin. Sanqian elite flocked around him like an exotic attraction, fluttering like birds in the face of his solemn countenance, whispering amongst themselves about his origins among the old ruling houses of the L5 colonies. Between Quatre, Relena and Une, the true identities of the Gundam pilots had been successfully suppressed after the war, though Duo wondered now if it was done to keep Heero's status a secret rather than protect the rest of the pilots.

At Zechs' other side Heero stood, to the left and a step behind. Ever the perfect soldier sharply dressed in all black like a man shaped black hole, the deepest depths of starless space itself. Ink black shades obscured his bright blue eyes and much of his face, transparent earwig disappearing into his collar as he liaised with the crack shot security team they'd handpicked together from the Sanqian armed forces. Most of the palace staff had been let go, their service under Relena making them too much of a security risk to keep around. Between Zechs and Duo's empathic abilities and Wufei and Heero's extra sensory skills, they'd been able to weed out anyone with dishonest or malicious intent, filling most of the gaps with trustworthy people they could depend on. 

While Heero and Wufei concentrated on the Crown's security and wellbeing, Duo took charge of the Princess' trust and care. Ilora herself had a staff of four, not including a security team of seven screened by Duo himself. All of them had been extensively scanned, both mentally and emotionally by him. He had no shame or guilt in delving into their minds and hearts for anything that could become a threat to the future queen. He'd compartmentalized his conscience years ago when he took hold of Deathscythe's controls and he'd never once looked back.

Whereas Heero's team was a visible symbol of force and threat, Duo's team was unobtrusive and often over looked but that was how he liked it and had taken extra care to train his people on stealth and the proper use of concealed weapons. Even Ilora's nanny, her tutor and her personal maid were adepts in unarmed combat. Most of the time, people forgot that they were even there and that suited Duo just fine. It meant that Ilora could have a close to a normal life as a princess could and that had been something both Zechs and Wufei had been adamant about. 

An hour and a half of sitting in the summer sun in a uncomfortable monkey suit, Duo had been on the verge of losing his shit and jumping into the fountain, fully clothed, party be damned. If another senator made a clumsy pass at him or tried to touch his hair, he'd break the stem off his perpetually half full champagne glass and stab them in the neck. He was already making an effort to keep Heero's levels calm and balanced with all the sights and sounds of the party and didn't want to become the cause of an international incident before Zechs even settled into the big chair.

One of his team ghosted up to him, murmuring into his ear about a certain princess who'd slipped her handlers and had retreated into the palace. He nodded minutely as they ghosted away, nodding minutely at Heero who was staring at him from across the way. A short stop at the kitchens and he'd made a beeline for the Hall of the Ancestors, that being one of Ilora's favourite places to hide.

She'd taken the move to the palace as well as she could have, all things considered. In the days after Wufei's announcement, the Chang-Marquese household had been a flurry of activity. Try as they might, Zechs and Wufei had found it hard to carve out time to spend with just the three of them and it had taken its toll on the little girl. There were bouts where she became clingy and pouty, never wanting to leave her fathers' arms. Other times she seemed aloof, other times excessively happy as if she was pretending a little too hard. 

It pained Zechs greatly to see her that way and Duo would often find him in her room in the wee hours of the morning, holding his daughter in his arms as she slept as it was the only time he'd had that day to come see her. 

Between sorting out what they would be taking with them to the palace, what they would be leaving behind, staffing issues, security issues, meetings with Sanq officials, meetings with Une and the Preventers, late night sessions where the four of them tried to make heads or tails of the Gordian knot Relena left the kingdom in; they hardly had time to eat and sleep before they were up and at it again.

It was easy to fall back into the old groove of working with the other pilots though. They knew each other after so many years, were intuitive of the others' thoughts and divvied up duties without complaint. Of course there were times when Duo would turn to ask something of Quatre or pause to listen for one of Trowa's dry quips and their absence would hit him like a slap in the face and he would remember how he came to be here. At those times, Heero would suggest taking a break and would pull Dup up to their room, settling them both on the bed in a close embrace, Duo tucked up against Heero's chest. 

The actual move to the palace had been crazy hectic and Heero had zoned at least three times, once on the flashing of sunlight against the crystal chandelier and twice on faint wisps of Relena's favourite perfume, derived from several of the flowers in bloom close to the palace.

At once Zechs had ordered the flowers cut, replacing them with roses which people inferred as a tribute to Treize Khushrenada. Zechs did little to dispense the rumour and Duo was just happy that some of the last traces of the pink bitch were gone for good. As the days stretched into weeks, Ilora's mood settled as she and Duo had taken to exploring the castle she only visited sparingly so long ago. Her favourite room was the hall of the ancestors and Duo often found her there, tucked under a table or gazing at the Peacecrafts of old.

Today was no different. Pulling her unto his lap, Duo set about pulling the shiny clips from the little girls hair, finger combing the blonde locks into some semblance of order. A bit of tugging and pulling had the dress looking somewhat presentable and the cuff off Duo's sleeve made short work of the jam smeared on chubby pink cheeks.

"There…." he raised an eyebrow as he scanned her from head to toe, "… that should be good enough at a glance."

Ilora made a small show of spinning slowly, capping it off with a cute curtsey. She made a face when he licked his thumb and wiped a smudge away on her forehead. He grinned and feinted a tickle attack, chuckling as she danced away with a squeal. 

Duo sat back on his haunches. "How bout we make another go at the party yeah?" 

The smile fell off her face and her little brow furrowed. "Do we really have too?" she mumbled with a frown.

"Your Dads would really like it if they saw you having fun." He pulled her into a gentle hug, "they love it when they get to see you in your pretty party dress."

She patted her dress flat with a small nod, looking everywhere but in his eyes. He tilted his head. "Lorie sweetheart… what's the matter?"

Her shoulders slumped as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't like the party. Talks too loud. Says bad things about papa."

Duo frowned, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she clutched at his dress shirt. "Who baby doll… who says bad things about papa?" 

Ilora struggles with her answer for a second before whispering, "The puffin man and the stork man."

Duo's mind races, names and faces flashing in his mind's eye. The Puffin man and the Stork man. He remembered sitting at the table with Ilora one breakfast, trying to keep her busy while Zechs held an impromptu meeting with several cabinet members. They'd taken to comparing the boring stuffed shirts with animals and the puffin and the stork had been among them because of their puffed out chest and absurdly long nose.

Corbin and Dunst. His mind supplied quickly. Two members of Cabinet. 

"Okay" Duo winks at Ilora and smacks a kiss on her cheek. "We don't have to go back to the party. I'm sure Daddy and Papa will understand. How about you and Emma go upstairs and change into your jammies and you can try to build the biggest blanket fort ever built. I'll even have the guys raid the other rooms for blankets and cushions. How about it baby doll?"

She squeals in delight, hugging him before grasping the hand of her nanny who appeared as if by magic. He nods to Emma as they leave, the young woman suggesting that they head to Ilora's room via the kitchen where scuttlebutt was that there were extra cupcakes for the taking.

After they disappear around the corner Duo walks to the nearest window overlooking the party. He spots the Puffin and the Stork within seconds, both men talking quietly at one of the outer tables. He makes a mental note of who is sitting with them, checking them off for more in depth background checks later.

He speaks Heero's name as if the man is next to him and the Japanese man's stare zeroes in on him from where he stands at Zechs' side. "Corbin and Dunst. The far table near the azaleas. Your two o'clock. Sanq Cabinet members. Threat level: Guarded."

Heero nods once, his face showing no sign of their small exchange. Duo sees Wufei stiffen, his eyes glancing over the men at the far table before steeping a bit closer to Zechs' side. Duo sighed, he'd been looking forward to a quiet night with Heero for a while but now it seemed that the next few hours would be spent digging ruthlessly into the lives of every person at that table. 

He feels a thread of disappointment and weary resign drift along the bond and cursed softly; kicking off the torture implements modern society called dress shoes and curling his socked toes into the plush carpet. 

"Ah…dammit to hell"


	3. Chapter 3

“No. Just no… “ Duo blurted, “… both heaven AND hell to the no.” he crosses is arms over his chest with a deep scowl and a glare. “…not a fucking chance.”

Heero’s mouth twisted as he exchanged looks with both Zechs and Wufei. Just five minutes ago Duo had happily waltzed into Zechs' private study for what he thought would be another one of their late night meetings but all thoughts of the Zechs’ upcoming coronation as Crown Regent fizzled and died when Wufei had begun to speak.

Duo shook his head vehemently, letting the chair he’d been balancing on its two back legs fall forward with a clack. 

“There is no way in God’s green earth or in the colonies that I am letting Heero within a thousand yards of Relena fucking Peacecraft. I don’t care if she was on fire and he had to piss on her for her to live. Let the bitch burn for all I care. Uh… no offense Zechs.” He shrugged sheepishly at the last few words.

Zechs pinched the bridge of his nose. “None taken Duo. I still do love my sister but even I can admit that she can be a real…”

“Cuntrazor?” Duo chirped cheerfully. Wufei groaned and pulled off his jacket, slinging it across the back of a nearby chair.

“Whatever she may be… she is the only person with the information we need to access the old Oz and Romerfeller records on Sentinel and Guide Enhanced… who is still able to talk to us.”

Duo frowned. Oh yeah, Q-bean was still catatonic.

“What about Une? Fuck, I’d rather talk to Catalonia at this point. Where is that psycho bitch anyway?”

“She’s in Prague…” Zechs supplied, “… despite their closeness and her provision of the Ephyon implants, Dorothy was not held in Relena’s close confidence it seemed. Both Relena and Quatre somehow convinced Une that the records would be best kept in Sanq and she agreed. I think mostly because Une didn’t want information surfacing linking Trieze to any of the experimentation that had been done.”

“Covering her own ass then.” Duo grunted, “Did Une… did she know about Heero?”

“Not from what I could read from her. And believe me I searched.” Zechs admitted.

Wufei nodded, “Her scent profile usually stinks of deception but that is mainly because of the many secrets she bears from the wars and her agenda as the head of the Preventers but she smelled of the truth in regards to Heero. She may have had an inking that something was up with Peacecraft and Winner but she didn’t know what it was.”

Duo nodded, turning back to a silent Heero. “Why does it have to be you though. Can’t Zechs go?” he turns to the blond man. “You’re her brother… she’ll talk to you… and if she doesn’t then you can always pluck it out of her head.”

“I can’t just pluck it out of her head like that Duo” Zechs shook his head, “Using my abilities like that would be an invasion of privacy. Even Relena reserves the right to her own mind. We need to respect that.”

Duo scoffed, ”Like she respected Heero’s right to his own mind?… his own body?” he waves away any reply, changing tracks “... We’re gundam pilots… what’s a little mental breaking and entering gonna matter?”

Wufei raised a skeptical brow, “The old records show that most guides had a natural aversion to using their gifts against others in such a way. Their empathy driving them to an almost meticulous moral code.”

“Don’t be so judgy Wu-bear. No need to mount that high horse yet.” Duo gave a mirthless smile, “I built my house in the grey area of moral ambiguity a long time ago. Besides, I ain’t like most guides… Shinigami made sure of that.”

“Why are you so angry?... “ Heero asks quietly, “… why does letting me talk to her bother you so much?”

“Why does it bother me?” Duo inhales deeply and jumps up from his chair to pace along the wall of the large study. He wipes his palm down his face and chuckles breathily, “why does is bother me he asks.”

He spins to face the three of them.

“I’ll tell you why it bothers me. Ever since the days she met you Relena Peacecraft has wanted nothing else in life but you. Just you. Every move she has made since then… every word, every action, every decision has been in an effort to bring her one step closer to you. Becoming queen of the world, the peacemillion, the eve wars. I don’t give a fuck what anyone else says, that has always been her end game.

Then… after the war you just fell into her arms like … like some kind of gift from heaven and finally she had you. Not completely but it was probably closer than she ever thought realistically possible. And after she had you, her goal became to keep you. She waned to love you… and if she couldn’t love you , then she would own you.

When I touched Quatre and fell into his mind I saw things… most of it flashed by in nanoseconds and it took me a while to parse it all out but the things they did, the things the wanted to do … to you Heero. You think that snatching a bit of data from that bitch’s mind is wrong Wu? That’s nothing compared to what she and Quatre, who was the closest thing to a guide I’d ever known, wanted to do. What she still wants to do.”

Heero stood, taking a step toward his guide. “Duo…”

“She wanted to rape you!” Duo shouted, his chest heaving; “they talked about sharing you… Quatre loved talking about the noises you made, how well you responded to Ephyon’s push. He all but bragged about your super soldier endurance. They touched you… you were mine… my sentinel and they put their filthy hands upon you.”

He shook his head, braid whipping over his shoulder as he stared at Heero, eyes unseeing.

“I can’t bear for her to look at you, for her to see your face… smell your scent… get close enough to feel the heat off your body because then she would have a part of you again in the blackness of her mind. He would keep you there cold and alone and I would never be able to get to you. A small part of you would be hers to use as she would and that is something I can not… I will not abide.”

He looked up at Zechs and Wufei’s horrified faces, then caught Heero’s wide startled stare.

“If you go to see her, I will have to come with you…” Duo took a deep but shaky breath.

“… and if I ever see that cunt’s face again… I swear to you that Shinigami will kill her.”

……………………………………………………

Duo flipped the SAT phone open and closed randomly, the light from the LED screen illuminating his face and surroundings dimly as it went on and off. The large fire place in their suite of rooms had not been lit because of the summer heat in Sanq so the hearth was cool against his back.

The french windows were open wide, letting in the half moon’s pale light, the sheer white curtains shifting and floating on the warm sweet breeze. The roses were in bloom across the garden and even Duo could pick out their scent in the night air.

The light of the phone flashed on and off, a string of numbers already pressed into the keypad. All he had to do as to thumb the send button for the connection to be made. The light from the doorway created a golden halo around Heero as he slipped into the room, closing it behind him and plunging the room back into darkness.

He felt more than saw Heero walk closer, heard the soft pad of his feet against the carpet, smelled the hypoallergenic soap they’d discovered irritated sensitive sentinel skin the least. It was still touch and go sometimes, dealing with Wufei and Heero when it came to their senses. Sensory spike often came without warning from simple things like laundry detergent and spicy food. 

Wufei had taken the matter in hand along with Helmsworth to route out the sensory offenders and find new and more tolerable alternatives. Soon enough, changes in palace cleaning and cooking methods were made to accommodate the Royal Prince Consort’s ‘allergies’ even though it pained Wufei to admit such a weakness in his eyes. Between Zechs’ concern and Ilora’s wide eyed worry whenever the Chinese man broke out in hives or gagged at dinner, Wufei could not deny the necessity of such measures.

To be honest, nothing the found was completely sentinel safe and after Duo’s passing remark that they should just make their own shit one day, Zechs had gotten this calculating gleam in his eye. By that night they’d drawn up a business plan for the make and manufacture of their own brand of sentinel friendly products. Product samples had already proven to be a big hit with environmentalist ‘green’ groups and for people with allergies and homemakers.

He felt Heero’s arm against his and slumped, laying his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Zechs is going to talk to Relena.” Heero said softly.

Duo flipped he phone open and closed, “Okay’” he exhaled.

Heero lifted his arm, raising it over Duo’s head to wrap it around the braided man, pulling him closer to Heero’s warmth.

“You never talked before about what you saw in Quatre’s head that day. Why?” He murmured against Duo’s hair. There was no judgment in the question, only curiosity and concern.

Duo shrugged. “You already had a fuck tonne of shit to deal with. I just figured I’d keep it to myself for a while… try and see if I could work it out on my own.”

“I… “ Heero hesitated, “I’m… upset that you had to do this alone. I’m angry because you are in distress because of me… wait let me finish… please. I need to say this. I was so wrapped up in obtaining the information that I did not even give a second thought to Relena. I did not even think about how you might feel about it. All I saw was the next mission, the next hurdle to jump, the next mountain to climb. 

Much of what I went through here is still a blur to me, my sentinel spirit seems to have suppressed it all, cut it away like dead flesh. I have no memories of the palace except fleeting moments of cold and fear. I did not consider all that you have been through here and what it really meant to come back here… to live here. And for that… My precious Guide… I m sorry.”

“I think… “Duo turned his face into his sentinel’s neck. “… I think that has been the most words I’ve ever heard you speak at one time Hee-chan… it’s kinda freaking me out to be honest.”

Heero chokes out a laugh and pokes a chuckling Duo in the side. “Duo no Baka”

“Your Baka though?…” Duo lifts his head to look at his lover.

Heero nods and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Yes… my baka.”

“Good” Duo hummed, chasing Heero’s lips for another. “Thank you for telling me.”

He sighed and rested his head back unto Heero’s shoulder. “I think we figured if do-it-yourself therapy worked for dealing with all the fucked up shit from the war, then it would work with this. But now we have all new ways of fucking up and if we do, we not only drag down Sanq with us but Ilora too. 

Frankly, I think we need all need therapy… of the professional kind that is. Granted we probably needed it back then too but where the fuck could a gundam pilot go for that anyway? I think we need to talk to Zechs about bringing someone in we can all talk to. Maybe Sally Po knows someone with high enough security clearance. Or maybe one of Q-bean’s squad of sisters. One of them is bound to be a shrink right? “

Duo shivers and presses closer to Heero. “I don’t want to fuck this up. Not this.”

Heero stilled. “…. this?”

Duo nodded with a sigh, “Yeah this…. Us, together… Being in Sanq….making a life… helping Zechs and Wu make a better future for Ilora… “ he waved a lazy hand around, “y’know…. All this.”

Heero relaxed, burying his nose in Duo’s hair. “So… we’re staying?”

Duo pulled away, twisting to face his sentinel. “Yeah… where else would we go?”

Heero ducked his head, biting his lip. “Maybe back up to space. You have a ship… a life.”

Duo crawled into Heero’s lap, letting his sentinel ground himself as he please against his skin with his hands and tongue. He hummed, running his fingertips through Heero's thick brown hair, scratching his fingernails against his scalp. Heero moaned, melting against him, his hands sneaking below Duo’s shirt to run up and down his back.

“I may have had a ship but what I had wasn’t much of a life.” Duo nodded towards the SAT phone.

“I was just about to call Howard about taking the Redemption off my hands and sending what’s left of my kit to Sanq for me. You are my life now, being your partner in all things is the only thing I’m interested in.

As for staying in Sanq? We’re doing good work here. Making a difference in the world once again. Besides Zechs and Wufei are the only other Sentinel and Guide we know, for now at least. They’re Tribe… according to the old jargon. So’s Ilora. We can’t leave now, when there is still so much left to learn and if one day there are more like us… then we’ll be in a place to help them.”

He presses a kiss to Heero’s temple. “That is… if you want this too?”

Heero inhales deeply, sucking gently at the salty skin of Duo’s clavicle. He licks up Duo’s neck and into that hot wet mouth with a groan.

“I want this…” he panted against Duo’s lips,”… more than anything else I’ve ever wanted.”

Duo ground his ass against the erection straining Heero’s pants with a grin. “Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Duo gave a blissed out sigh, arching his back and all but melting into the sheets his sentinel fucked into him with a steady and maddening pace; the slow drag of his cock against Duo's inner walls burning just enough to give an edge of pain to the pleasure flooding Duo's empathic pathways. His eyes rolled back in his head as he shuddered, whimpering for his sentinel to do something… anything… to move faster, fuck harder… anything except this steady drawn out pleasure that sought to drown him, body and soul, in everything that was Heero Yuy. 

Long calloused fingers groped and squeezed Duo's ass cheeks, spreading them wide so that Heero could stare at his engorged cock slowly pistoning in and out of his lover's raw and clenching hole. The wet slick of lube and pre-cum filling his nose as the almost obscene slapping of flesh warred with the incoherent whimpers spilling from Duo's mouth for his favourite sound in the world. He sat back on his haunches, smirking at Duo's needy moan as his cock popped out from that wondrous wet heat, glistening angry and red as it jutted out, twitching in the chill air.

Demonstrating the abnormal strength he'd gained years ago in J's lab of horrors, he lifted his trembling guide against his chest and lowered his lover back unto his twitching cock with a bitten off moan. Duo's wanton cry at the change in angle soon broke into breathless pants and gasps as Heero held unto his waist and worked his cock up into him with a single minded determination that belied his history as the pilot of Wing Zero. 

Duo's pleas soon degenerated into wordless cries and moans, his skin flushed and heated. His hair was loose from its signature braid and hung all over them both, sticking and curling against their sweaty bodies. Heero's hands slip up to cup under Duo's knees, spreading his legs wide as he snapped his hips up against his lover's ass cheeks. The sharp smacking sound was punctuated by a soft mewl from Duo whose untouched cock bobbed and leaked against his abs. Duo's fingers buried themselves in Heero's thick hair, tugging almost painfully as he writhed and clenched around Heero's rock hard shaft.

Letting Duo's knees rest on the bed, Heero pulled back against Duo's arms, making his guide back arch deeply as his ass pushed up until it was exactly where Heero wanted it. With his arms held in place, Duo had no leverage to either brace himself or move as Heero upped his pace, snapping his hips faster as his cock pushed even deeper into Duo's hole. The guide cried out, helpless to do anything but arch into the hard fucking, his eyes open and unseeing as sparks flew across his vision every time Heero sunk balls deep in his ass.

The quickened pace was brutal, punching the very breath from Duo's chest as Heero's thick cock head hammered against Duo's prostate with sniper's precision. Duo's vision blurred, his breath stuttering as he surrendered himself to the pleasure as it surged through every nerve ending and brain synapse. Pushing Duo forward until his he could press his heated face into the cool bed sheets, Heero reached around and grasped Duo's cock, fisting it only twice before Duo came with a ragged scream, his body wracked with the force of his orgasm.

As Duo came and came for what seemed like forever against the sheets, Heero kept up his quickened pace, shuddering as Duo clenched around his thrusts. Heero kept up the pace even as Duo came down from the ecstasy, his body loose and limber as he moaned and spread his knees wider, arching his back deeper into the steady fucking. He could feel Heero's hands on his hips and knows he's gonna have bruises later. Duo smiles lazily as Heero's breath stutters, his hips jerk a beat out of rhythm. Duo starts rocking his hips back and forth, adding a small twist of his hips as Heero's breaths become ragged.

Heero's pace speeds up, almost desperate as he grunts with each thrust. Duo hisses, biting his lips as the feel of Heero's thick cock spearing him deeper makes his own cock twitch valiantly. He fists the sheets, panting deeply as he arches even further into Heero. His painfully hard nipples rub against the sheets, sending shocks through his system as Heero grasps a handful of Duo's hair, pulling his head up and back as he quickens his pace.

All that can be heard is grunting and the slap slap slap of Heero's balls against Duo's spread ass cheeks. Suddenly Heero's groans, his hips stuttering to a halt as he pressed deep into Duo and came. Duo's breath hitches as Heero's cock twitched deep inside his clenching hole, splashing hot cum against his inner walls as the former wing pilot collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He takes a second to enjoy the weight of a man on him, feeling Heero tremble through his aftershocks, his cock still buried in Duo as it spurted the last of his load.

Duo groans with disappointment when Heero rolls onto his back, pulling out and leaving Duo feeling bereft at the loss. He felt strangely empty and he shuddered as the chill air swept against the over sensitive flesh. He caught a panting Heero's eye and grinned, flushing with pleasure at Heero's blissed out expression.

It wasn't often that Heero sought to glut himself on his guide like this but the past few days leading up to Zechs' coronation had been stressful for all the pilots. Heero had been increasingly unfocused and twitchy with the security staff when Duo had finally called an end to all the double checking and triple checking and had pulled his grumpy sentinel towards their suite of rooms.

As the heavy bedroom doors had closed, Heero's more base sentinel instincts took over his exhausted mind and he'd had Duo stripped and splayed on the bed with an almost brutal economy of movements that left Duo's a bit dazed. Then calloused fingertips and a hot, questing tongue became the centre of Duo's universe. 

All coherent thought had fled from his mind as Heero's hot breath against his skin sent shivers through him as his sentinel gently sucked bruises into his pale flesh; grounding himself in the touch and taste of his bonded guide. Grounding his senses thoroughly, smirking to himself as he pulled the most wanton and obscene noises from his squirming guide.

Now, fully sated and sprawled boneless across the large bed, Heero felt balanced and at peace along the bond which made Duo's guide aspect hum happily. It was T-minus 20 hours until the Coronation and he'd been able to keep his sentinel from zoning or becoming unduly stressed so far. He knew that tomorrow they'd have to be extra vigilant with Heero running herd on team protecting Zechs and Wufei while Duo ran support and dealt with Ilora's protection. 

Hilde had shown up for the coronation with Duo's crap in a single duffel and a bottle of champagne stolen from the car he'd sent to pick her up at the airport in. she'd also brought news from Howard and the sweepers, handing him a PADD with messages and videos of his old crew. They'd sat in on of the private sitting rooms off the hall of ancestors and had gotten drunk while Duo worked his way through the many messages. Howard had absorbed his ship into the sweepers, wiring a far too generous amount into Duo's bank account. It hurt to let the Redemption go but Duo surmised that he'd found a new kind of redemption anyway so he shed a few tears and moved on.

He'd also taken up responsibility for Mariemaia Khushrenada's security for her visit, partly because he liked her and found her funny and sharp despite trying to take over the world when she was younger. He figured if Zechs and Wufei could get a second chance, even Duo himself for all he'd sinned in his past, then she deserved to get one too for letting herself be a puppet for Romerfeller. 

The second reason was that he'd left Heero and Wufei to deal with Lady Une herself and that was something he really didn't want to do. His innate lack of respect for authority figures and healthy fear of the woman combined would have most assuredly broken any and all good feelings between the Crown and the Preventers at present.

He'd had enough of Wufei's looks this week sankyuverrahmuch.

Zechs had been tense the past few days, having returned from visiting his sister. He'd gotten the information easily enough, not even having to resort to mental B and E but seeing his sister had brought home that fact that Relena wouldn't miraculously become sane again that take back the throne. That his sister was well and truly lost in her own delusions, trapped in a world that revolved solely around a sun that was the cold and distant dream of the Pilot of Wing Zero Gundam who said 'Omae o korosu' and somehow meant 'I love you'. He'd been quiet and withdrawn after his return, only the joint efforts of Wufei and Ilora could bring him out of his funk.

At least they'd been able to access the files which Wufei and Zechs had delved into both to learn more about they were and to keep Zechs' mind occupied and off the upcoming ceremony. Duo managed to fit a bit of reading into his schedule but he and Heero had been much too busy with security to delve too deep. It would keep until after the crown was settled on Zechs' blonde hair. The mantle of Crown Regent resting on his broad shoulders.

He shifted a bit on the bed, grunting as cum dripped from his fucked raw hole. Heero rolled his head toward him, breathing deeply through his nose as he stared intently at his lover as he squirmed against the sheets. Duo blushed under the heated gaze, his cheeks dusting pink as he smiled shyly at the Japanese man. Heero smiled back, lazy and wide, his blue eyes large and luminous as the day he awoke in Duo's arms and confessed that he'd given his heart to Duo for safekeeping all those years ago. 

Tears sting Duo's eyes as he shifted suddenly, pressing an urgent kiss to Heero's lips, licking into his mouth as the sentinel gasped. What seemed like a lifetime ago he'd been in the deep cold of space with only regrets and half-dreams to keep him company. Shinigami haunting the dark of space like a ghoul. 

Now, there was warmth. There was light and love and Heero fucking Yuy. His anchor. His Sentinel. His Fallen Angel. Somewhere, somehow the God of Death had lucked out. Somehow, somewhere, someone had probably been fired for this. But he wasn’t complaining. He knew what he had, what he'd been granted. He knew that this was the thing you held onto, that you fought for, that endured.

He nibbled along Heero's lip, pushing himself up and over to straddle Heero, his lover's cock twitching between his ass cheeks. He pressed his ass down unto Heero's groin, grinning as Heero's mouth fell open with a gasp. He'd spend his life and beyond making sure his man knew that he was loved. Treasured. Found eternally worthy and infinitely precious.

This was the one thing He and Shinigami were in complete agreement over.

Give thanks to the Lord, for he is Good; and his Mercy, Love and Kindness endureth forever.

And ever.

Amen.


End file.
